


Dear Magpie

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Betrayal, Deception, F/M, False Identity, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Letters, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Pen Pals, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudonyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Who would think a Prince of Asgard would end up being her pen pal?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462723
Kudos: 20





	Dear Magpie

_ To Magpie, _

_ These correspondences have been fun. I know part of the fun is not knowing who we’re writing to, so I don’t suppose it matters if I spill all my secrets to you, since I doubt we will ever meet in person. I would like to, however. I was sceptical about this programme, to be honest. I thought my tutor was being a deluded old fool when he recommended I find a ‘pen pal’. You’ve made quite a good pen pal so far.  _

_ The weather has been awful as per usual. Living in the stormy region of the realm is not pleasant, I don’t understand why my ancestors thought this was a good place to settle. Then again, it was probably better than what they came from. Regardless of all of that, I hope your brother has stopped being a pest, I don’t have any older siblings, but my cousin is a bit of a bitch, so I can relate in that regard. Not that I’m suggesting your brother is a bitch, of course.  _

_ Studies have been the same old, though I hear in the near future there may be an exchange programme, so I may be going to stay in Asgard for a while! I’m excited to visit my mother’s realm, to be honest. I’ve never been before. I’ve met the Allmother, she was really nice and friendly. Shame the same couldn’t be said for her horrible sons! Then again, it was years ago when we were all children, so maybe their attitude has changed. Doubtful, though. I hear they’re both arrogant so-and-so’s.  _

_ In your previous letter, you mentioned having to attend a fancy ball. I despise public events as much as you seem to, so we have that in common. I prefer reading in peace than gossiping with airheaded fools.  _

_ My friend Asmund recently parted ways with his long-term partner Frey. It’s incredibly awkward because Frey is also my friend, but he was being unfaithful. I don’t understand that: surely if you love somebody, you wouldn’t want to hurt them? Relationships are weird. I’ve never been in love, to be honest, the entire concept terrifies me. I very much doubt anyone would want to love me, regardless of my own feelings. I’m difficult to be around, according to most of my peers. Understandable, I suppose. I’m a social recluse at the best of times. _

_ Homework is calling my name. I hope to hear from you soon, Magpie.  _

_ All the best, _

_ Dove. _

_ ~ _

_ Dearest Dove,  _

_ Asgard is highly overrated, though I understand why you are excited at the thought of visiting. The palace library has many restricted sections, if you petition the Queen, I am sure she will grant you access.  _

_ I have been enjoying our correspondences too. My life is full of idiots, and you are the one person who seems to understand me more than anyone else- which is ridiculous, since we don’t even know one another! But, I too find it easy to spill all my secrets to you - well, most of them, a little mystery is always alluring.  _

_ The Allmother is a delightful woman, I must agree with you about that. Her sons, however, do leave a lot to be desired. Prince Thor is an arrogant oaf, while Prince Loki is… well, charming and arrogant, and very handsome, but something of a social pariah of his own making. And the less said about the Allfather the better.  _

_ When did you meet the Asgardian royal family, my dear Dove? I wonder if they remember you, perhaps they’ll recognise you when you come to visit Asgard. Speaking of which, you must know of the secret little magic shop tucked in the older part of the City, owned by a woman called Morgana. Tell her Magpie sent you, and she will give you a discount. You’re welcome. _

_ Relationships are weird. I have never been in love, I have been in lust, I have bedded both men and women, but I have never had any interest in committing to them. Lust can be potent and deadly, no doubt this Frey let his lust get the better of him. Besides, some people are simply greedy and want more and more and more, and then they end up losing everything. It is good your friend Asmund has you as a shoulder to cry on.  _

_ And do not worry about relationships, you’re young, you have a long life to lead, and relationships and love are not as important as people make them out to be. You will find love in your own time. There is no rush. Enjoy your own company, be shameless about it, prove to them all that you are a strong, independent young woman. And if you do find someone, if they ever hurt you, I’ll make sure they regret it. _

_ If your letters are anything to go by, then I must say, you are not unlovable. You are a very lovely, wonderful, clever person. Do not put yourself down.  _

_ Enjoy your homework, my dear. I hope to hear from you very soon. Tell me if you are going to come to Asgard, I want to know all the details about your trip.  _

_ Until later,  _

_ Your Magpie _

_ ~ _

Sigrid nervously hovered beside Frigga, eyeing the two princes as they entered the room, ignorant of her as they were far more invested in the argument they were having. She glanced at Frigga, who placed her hand on her back to offer some reassurance. “All will be well,” Frigga murmured quietly. 

As soon as the princes saw them, Thor’s anger seemed to vanish, replaced by a rather cocksure grin. “Ah! Who is this enchanting lady?”

“This is Lady Sigrid. She hails from Vanaheim.” 

Thor clasped her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it, eyes twinkling as he gave her a wink. “I hope to get to know you better during your visit, dear lady.”

“I’m… honoured?” Sigrid glanced at Frigga nervously before looking towards the second prince, who was scowling at his brother’s back, arms crossed over his chest. She found herself blushing when he turned his icy gaze onto her, his expression hardening. “Hello…”

He took one look at her before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. Sigrid frowned, feeling dejected and rather flustered at the same time, ignoring Thor as he excused himself to pursue his brother. Frigga merely sighed before saying, “Forgive Loki, he’s difficult around newcomers. He’ll soon warm to you, I hope.”

Sigrid somehow doubted that he would. 

~

_ Magpie, _

_ I’m in Asgard. I wish I could sound more excited but I’m not. I’m rather upset, to be honest. I was excited about meeting the princes, well, I was excited about meeting Prince Loki, I’ve heard about his mischievous ways and I admired him before I met him. Now I just feel sad. I said hello but he just walked away. Did I do something to offend him? I wanted to make a good impression, he no doubt takes me for a silly girl. He’s so handsome, Magpie! It isn’t right for someone to be so handsome! But why is he so horrible? It’s not fair! _

_ I had lunch with the Allmother, she’s to be my mentor, we’ll be learning all about different kinds of seiðr, and I’ll be studying alongside Eir, I have a proficiency for healing so it’ll be good to flex those particular muscles. She’s so nice, Magpie. I love her already! I wish she was my mother.  _

_ I hope to be in a better mood next time I write to you. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Your Dove. _

_ ~ _

Loki sighed as he finished reading the letter, folding it up and tucking it into his pocket. He stood up and stretched his legs, brooding over matters pertaining to his family and the realm and life in general. His Dove was here. His suspicions had been correct. She was indeed Sigrid, the pretty young thing his mother had taken under her wing. Shy and reserved, but once roused, rather outspoken and stubborn. 

He liked the anonymity Magpie provided. He didn’t want to spoil the friendship he had made with her, he couldn’t reveal the truth to her. He didn’t want to lose his only friend by admitting who he really was. Deception was his game, so at least it wouldn’t be too difficult to make pretend he was someone else. He’d been doing it for most of his life. 

_ My sweet Dove, _

_ Excuse my blunt words, but FUCK that Prince. If he does not wish to acknowledge you, then he is not worth your time. You are too good for him. Never forget that. _

_ I am so happy you’re in Asgard learning. I’m glad the Allmother has taken you under her wing. Do you know how long you will be staying? It would be good to meet you once I am free, maybe if you are available in a few months time, we can meet? I understand if you don’t wish to, I know you are nervous in social situations, but I assure you, I only have good intentions. Well, mostly good intentions. _

_ Do not shed tears over petty boys. Enjoy your lessons, enjoy learning, enjoy Asgard. Keep on smiling, my darling Dove. I hope to hear from you very soon. _

_ Your Magpie _

_ ~ _

Sigrid was walking down the corridor heading in the direction of the solarium when she bumped into someone. Granted, it was to be expected, since she was carrying a stack of books and couldn’t quite see where she was going. Fortunately, none of the books fell, but she was mortified to realise that she had just bumped into Prince Loki. 

“I- I- I- shit! I’m sorry!” She almost dropped the books when he turned his vibrant eyes upon her. It was cruel of the Norns to make him so beautiful. “Sorry!” she squeaked out, before attempting to make a hasty exit.

Unfortunately for her, Loki decided to keep her where she was by grabbing her stack of books, causing her to lose her balance. She stumbled, almost falling flat on her face, but his hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back up.

“You are going to see my mother?” he asked rather bluntly. Sigrid could only nod. He didn’t say anything else as he turned and started walking back the way he had come, and Sigrid, after a moment, hurried after him. 

“I-I’m sorry for barging into you!” she stammered out, trying to do her best to keep up with his long strides. 

“It’s fine.” 

“It’s not, Frigga- I-I-I mean… I mean, your Allmother-  _ the  _ AllQueen -Allmother, she said I should watch where I’m going, I’m sorry!”

They reached the door leading into Frigga’s solarium. Without thinking, Sigrid snatched the books from the startled prince, bid him a hasty farewell, before rushing inside and slamming the door shut on his face. 

Frigga was already waiting patiently, three cups set up for tea. It was then that Sigrid realised in growing horror what was about to happen. The door swung open and she scurried over towards the table, piling the books in front of her so she wouldn’t have to look at the prince, the same prince she had just slammed the door shut on his face. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. 

“Sigrid, put those books off the table, I can’t see you!” Frigga chastised, apparently choosing to ignore how mortified Sigrid was. Begrudgingly, Sigrid set the books down, casting her eyes onto her tea cup, which the Allmother had kindly poured hot sugary tea into. She stirred it with her teaspoon, aware of her shaking hand, aware that the prince was looking at her, and very aware of the awkward silence permeating the room. 

Frigga, thankfully, decided to break it by saying, “I thought we could take a little jaunt into Nornheim today. There’s rumoured to be sightings of an elusive fae creature. Have you ever heard of the four stags, Sigrid?”

She nodded, finding herself tongue-tied.

“Well, hopefully we’ll be able to catch a glimpse of Dvalinn today in the woods.”

“It seems you didn’t need to bring the entire library to my mother’s solarium after all,” Loki drawled, as though to twist the knife in further. Sigrid went bright red and occupied herself with drinking her tea, trying not to choke on it when she caught a glimpse of the prince smirking. 

_ Magpie!!!! _

_ You want to meet me?!?!?! YES YES YES!!! I want to meet you! And thank you about that magic shop information, she gave me a massive discount on these old spellbooks. Thank you thank you thank!!! _

_ I had a really horrible day but I’m happy now that I get to look forward to seeing you. I went to Nornheim with the Queen and the Prince today. I made a complete fool of myself, I’ve never been so embarrassed in my entire life. But we got to see Dvalinn, he was so cute Magpie!!! I made a little figurine for you, I hope you like it! His antlers were still growing in, that’s why they look so tiny on the figurine.  _

_ I’m so excited about meeting you I’m crying, so I’m sorry if some of the ink runs. I’m really happy!!!! I can’t stop shaking!!! Write to me soon to say when you’re coming, I can’t wait I can’t wait I can’t wait!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Your Dove. _

_ ~ _

Loki placed the figurine on his bedside table, smiling at it fondly. It was beautifully made, simplistic but elegant, an almost perfect depiction of Dvalinn. He looked at the letter, smiling at her shaky handwriting and splotches of ink, finding himself becoming emotional over the thought that she was so excited to meet him. He would have to go to her under an illusion, of course, and the thought of deceiving her didn’t sit well with him. Alas, he had made his bed, so he had to lie in it also. 

He sat down at his desk and began to compose his response. 

_ Dove, _

_ I am going to be available at the end of the week. I know it is sooner than I said, but it seems I find myself having some free time. Your letter made me smile, darling. I’ve never had anyone cry from excitement about meeting me. I only hope I can live up to your expectations.  _

_ Why don’t we meet outside the Harbour Inn near the inner city at noon this coming Fredag? It serves the most wonderful delicacies from across the Nine Realms, perhaps we could sample something called ‘fish n chips’. It is a Midgardian dish.  _

_ See you very soon, darling. _

_ Your Magpie _

_ Xxx _

_ ~ _

Sigrid started hyperventilating when she read the letter. She was in the healing ward when a servant had brought in her letter, and usually she would read her letters from Magpie in the privacy of her own chambers, but she was too excited to wait. And now here she was, having a panic attack, struggling to hide it from Lady Eir, who had realised something was amiss when Sigrid didn’t return from the supply closet.

“Sigrid? What has happened?”

“My friend wants to meet me, but I’m really scared! What if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I’m ugly? What if I annoy him? What if he’s not who he says he is? I don’t know what to do, I thought I had more time to prepare, he said it would be a few weeks or months, but now we’re meeting this Fredag and I’m really scared!”

Eir took a moment to unpack the barrage of information. She placed a hand on Sigrid’s shoulder and told her to breathe, waiting until the younger woman had calmed down a little before saying, “Who is this person you’re meeting?”

“He’s called… he’s called Magpie. It’s a nickname. He calls me Dove. It was part of a pen pal project at the Academy back home, we don’t know each other’s real identities, but we’re going to, and I’m really nervous.”

“Where are you meeting him?”

“At the Harbour Inn…”

“That is a good place. Out in the open. Safe. I doubt you will be in any danger. But even so, just be cautious.” Eir patted her shoulder. “Are you well enough to finish cleaning some wounds for me?”

Sigrid nodded, dutifully returning to her work, tucking the letter into her pocket so she wouldn’t have to think about it for at least a few more hours. 

_ Magpie, _

_ It’s the day before we meet and I can’t sleep. I don’t know whether or not I’m going to send this to you, but I needed to get my thoughts down. When I read your letter, I had a panic attack because I was really scared of the possibility that you might not like who I am in person. I don’t particularly like who I am in person. I don’t want to lose you. This is the best friendship I’ve ever had. I’m really nervous about meeting you, we know so little and yet so much about one another. Writing to you has kept me sane. Please don’t think I don’t want to meet you, because I do. I do I do I do. But I’m really scared and I’m crying a little bit. I hope you’ll like me. I hope you’re nice. I hope this isn’t all a cruel joke.  _

_ I really like you, Magpie. I’ll see you tomorrow. _

_ Your Dove.  _

_ ~ _

Sigrid’s leg was shaking as she waited on the bench outside the Harbour Inn, overlooking the expanse of water that led all the way to the outer edges of Asgard itself. She was fifteen minutes early, because she was anxious about the possibility of being late, or being in the wrong place, or of anything going wrong. She was wearing her prettiest blue dress, one she had accessorised with a dark blue coat trimmed with fur, and a new pair of leather boots she had purchased with the money she earned from working alongside Eir. She had brushed her hair and dabbed a little perfume behind her ears and on her wrists, knowing she didn’t need to go to such effort, but knowing she wanted to make a good first impression.

A shadow fell over her, and she glanced up, her breath catching in the back of her throat when she was met by the sight of a very beautiful young man, wearing an emerald green tunic along with a dark fur-lined coat and a dark pair of quite tight fitting trousers, along with leather boots that surprisingly hadn’t made barely any sound as he had approached the bench. His hair was red like fire, his face smooth and perfectly sculpted, his eyes a deep emerald green that sparkled with warmth and mischief. 

“Dove,” he murmured, his voice like velvet. 

“Magpie?” she whispered, feeling her cheeks start to heat up when he nodded. “H-Hello.”

“Hello yourself. May I sit?”

She nodded, unable to form words when he sat down beside her and placed his hand over hers. He was touching her. Magpie was touching her! He was real, he was here, he was real! And he was beautiful, more beautiful than her! She couldn’t breathe, she could barely think, she had to force herself to focus on him when he started speaking.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“N...No… I just got here.” She let out a tiny gasp when he laced his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand as though to offer some reassurance. 

“Might I be so bold as to request a hug?”

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding. Immediately, she was encased in his arms, her face squashed against his shoulder, allowing her to inhale his scent, reminding her of winter nights tucked up under a blanket reading her favourite book. She didn’t want him to let her go. She’d never been embraced like this before. It felt… wonderful. More than wonderful. She didn’t want him to let her go.

Loki didn’t want to let her go. She had looked so scared and unsure of herself, waiting on the bench for him. The look on her face when he had walked up to her spoke volumes. He had been worried that she would realise it was him, but it seemed she wasn’t aware that her Magpie was actually Prince Loki. He didn’t like lying to her, but right now, he was glad he hadn’t revealed his deception, especially after he read the letter he had received late last night. 

“One more request,” he murmured, reluctantly pulling himself away from her warmth. “If I might be so bold as to request a kiss from my dear Dove?”

Her cheeks went bright red, the sight of which endeared him even more to her. She bit her lip apprehensively, eyes sparkling as she gave a tentative nod. Smiling, Loki clasped her chin between his fingers and dipped his head down, pausing briefly to see her eyes flutter shut in anticipation, before gently pressing his lips to hers.

He kept it chaste, smiling as he withdrew, caressing her warm cheeks fondly as her eyelids fluttered open, a shy smile curling her sweet lips. “Perfect,” he murmured. “Now, let’s try out some Midgardian cuisine. I reserved a table so we wouldn’t have to wait.”

Quite suddenly, Sigrid threw herself at him, hugging him for dear life. He felt tears falling onto his neck, his heart aching for her. “You’re real,” she whispered. “You’re really real.”

“I’m real,” he said, kissing her temple before standing up with her. “I’m really real.”

He never realised anyone could be quite so clingy, but he adored the fact she didn’t want to let him go. Their lunch had gone perfectly, the food had been good, the conversation a bit hesitant at first, but as the meal went on, her confidence seemed to grow, and they spoke freely and openly, much as they would have done if they were writing to one another.

They were taking a stroll along the promenade, away from the main rabble of the market streets, her arms wrapped around his, her head leaning against him, some of the circulation being put off from his hand, but he didn’t care. They sat down on a bench which looked out towards the Rainbow Bridge, and as soon as they were sitting down, Sigrid climbed into his lap and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“I don’t want you to go,” she mumbled. “You have to stay with me now. I could sneak you into the palace, my bed’s big enough for us both.”

“Are you propositioning me?” he teased, laughing when her head shot up, eyes wide as she realised what she had implied. 

“I-I-I-”

“I jest, Dove.” He brushed his lips over hers briefly, hoping to soothe her anxiety a little. “Were that I could, alas I have my work to return to. We will meet again in a few week’s time, however. I promise.”

“I could go with you?” she asked hopefully. 

“You have your studies here, darling.”

“I know.” She sighed, letting her head slump against his shoulder. “You’ll keep writing to me?”

“Of course. I look forward to your letters, darling. They brighten up my day. I especially adored the little figurine you made.”

“You liked it?”

“Very much so.”

She smiled gratefully. “I’m glad. I fashioned it from wood found in the forest we found him in.” She came over all shy then. “I’m sorry for being clingy.”

He frowned. “Why are you apologising? If I didn’t want you to be clingy, I would have said. I’m enjoying you being so clingy. It makes me feel good.” He traced the outline of her lips with his thumb, smiling faintly when her eyelids fluttered shut. “When we meet up again, I am going to take you to see the stars. Would you like that?”

“Mmhmm.” She leaned into his touch, eyes still closed.

“Good.” He closed the distance between them, kissing her softly on the lips. “My sweet Dove.”

~

She was tidying up the storage closet in the healing ward when Loki staggered into the room clutching his side. 

“Oh!” Sigrid sprung into action, hurrying towards him. “Are you hurt?”

Despite the pain he was in, Loki still managed to give her a sharp look. She blushed, bemused with herself. 

“Sorry, silly question. Come sit down, remove your clothes, let me have a look at it.”

He gingerly removed his shirt, hissing when the wound on his side was exposed. Sigrid grimaced and then tried to pretend as though she hadn’t grimaced when Loki shot her a scathing look. She took out some balms and a wet cloth, cleaning the area before smearing ointment over the wound.

“This looks like a stab wound.”

“That’s because it is.” He hissed when she pressed down on the wound a little bit too hard. 

“Sorry.” She had her tongue stuck between her teeth as she concentrated, weaving a Seiðr enhanced thread and needle to stitch the skin back together. “How did it happen?”

“Sparring got out of hand.”

“Informative.” 

He gritted his teeth, knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the table he was sitting on. “Don’t you have anything for the pain?” He managed to say.

“Oh shit.” Her eyes went wide. “I forgot. Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry…” She ran back towards the storage closet and returned a few seconds later with a green liquid in a corked vial. She struggled to remove the cork, huffing in frustration when it wouldn’t budge. And then to Loki’s dismay, she pulled a bit too hard on the cork, sending the vial crashing down onto the floor. “Uh Oh.”

“Well… it certainly appears that you are a competent healer.” He winced as pain tore through his side. 

Sigrid’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m an apprentice! I’m all alone in here, I didn’t expect you to come barging in here like a rutting bilgesnipe! I’ve never done this unsupervised before, I should sew your stupid mouth shut, maybe then I’ll be able to concentrate better!” She let out a frustrated noise, angrily picking up the needle and thread before resuming stitching him up. “I’m not the idiot who got stabbed while sparring. I thought you were meant to be a competent fighter.”

“Hold your tongue, brat,” he snarled, biting back the urge to scream when she jabbed the needle rather painfully into his side.

“Hold yours, you stuck up cow horned little…” She floundered for the right word, and then decided to give up on the insult, focusing on finishing her stitching. Once she was done, she cut the thread off and smeared some balm over the top of the stitches to keep the skin moistened. 

He made to get up and leave, but with a surprising display of strength, Sigrid shoved him down by the shoulders, knocking the wind out of him momentarily.

“I’m not done. Sit still or I’ll stab your eyes out.” 

“Such a gracious healer,” he mocked, staring at her backside as she turned to sort out some bandages. “Do you charm all your patients with your filthy little tongue?”

“You’re my first patient. As I said before, I’m an apprentice.” She turned around and furrowed her brow. “Stop staring at me.”

“No.”

She huffed, her cheeks heating up as she fumbled with the bandages, nervous now that she knew he was watching him intently. Up this close to him, she could make out the blueish green of his eyes, the scar above his lip, the scent of his cologne. Her hands trembled a little, so she took a moment to gather her composure before continuing, grateful for the respite in their conversation. 

She started thinking about Magpie then, thoughts of him distracting her from thinking about the way the Prince was leering at her. She quickly finished bandaging up his side, giving him one last check over before turning her back on him to start tidying up her work bench.

“Thank you.”

She hadn’t expected  _ that  _ from him. 

“You’re welcome.” 

There was a pause. 

“I didn’t mean to insult you. You are a very competent healer. It was the pain, and humiliation, to be honest. My brother managed to play a trick on me during training, says I deserve to receive a taste of my own medicine.”

“Your brother should stick to throwing his hammer around,” Sigrid mumbled, occupying herself with sterilising the needle. “Come back tomorrow so I can check on the stitches.”

“I will.” Another pause. “Perhaps you could come to my chambers tomorrow morning, so we have some privacy? I don’t want my mother to know about my injury.”

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. “I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask a young lady to come to your chambers, Prince Loki.” She hesitated. “I will meet with you first thing in the morning.”

“Very well. Have a good day.” 

And he left her to ponder over everything that had just transpired. 

_ Magpie, _

_ I had a very interesting encounter with the Prince earlier today. He’d been training and his brother stabbed him. I don’t know all the details, but I think it was a ploy to humiliate him. He was abrasive when I treated him, and I was so nervous I forgot to give him any pain medication- I dropped it on the floor instead like the dunce I am.  _

_ He makes me nervous! But then he apologised and now I don’t know what to think. I have to see him in the morning to remove his stitches- he asked me to come to his chambers to do so. He wasn’t propositioning me, was he? Am I being ridiculous? I am, aren’t I? _

_ I cannot wait to see you tomorrow!!! I’ve been looking forward to it, I’ve got a soft blanket so we don’t get cold, and I was thinking I should bring some warm drinks in a flask to keep us extra warm.  _

_ Your Dove  _

_ Xxx _

_ ~ _

Loki opened his chamber doors early the next morning, stepping to one side to allow Sigrid entry. She shuffled inside, and he closed the door, neither of them saying a word. 

“Thank you for coming to my chambers,” he said eventually. “Should I sit on the bed?”

“Um… yeah.” 

He dutifully sat down on the bed, removing his sleeping tunic in the process. He kept his gaze averted as she set her bag of supplies down before she started to remove the bandages. 

“Are you attending the Allmother’s banquet later today?” He asked her out of the blue.

“What banquet?”

“She’s hosting a banquet in honour of our visitors from Alfheim.”

“Oh.” She gingerly started removing the stitches. “No. I won’t be.”

“Any particular reason why?”

She side eyed him suspiciously. “Does there need to be a reason?”

“No, I suppose not.” He hissed a little and she quickly apologised. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I must have slept on my side during the night.”

“You’re bruised a little bit, so I think you might be right.” Her dainty fingers traced over some of the bruises, her touch sending shivers down his spine. Unfortunately, it also had an effect on another part of his anatomy. He sincerely hoped she wouldn’t notice the growing bulge in his thankfully loose fitting sleeping trousers. “I have some ointment which will soothe the area.” 

He merely nodded, biting his tongue as she pulled out a jar and started dabbing a strange smelling ointment onto his skin. “Is that the right one?” He asked uneasily. “It smells rather… peculiar.”

“Uhh…” She looked at the jar closely and then, without saying anything, dipped her hand into her bag and pulled out a different jar. She took out a cloth and cleaned his skin off before applying the other jar of ointment. 

“You needn’t be so nervous around me, you know.”

“I’m not nervous. I’m always this neurotic.” She finished applying the ointment, putting the jar away in her bag before cleaning up the mess she had made. “Try not to aggravate your side too much for the next few days. It’s healing nicely, but it’s still going to hurt for a little while longer. I have some medicine here…” She rummaged in her bag and pulled out an identical vial to the one she dropped yesterday. “Drink half of it now and half of it before you go to bed. May I wash my hands in your bathroom?”

He nodded, focused on taking his medicine as she bustled off. She quickly washed and dried her hands, frowning when she caught sight of something peculiar sitting on the little stool next to the bathtub. It was a letter. A letter with her handwriting. 

_ Magpie, _

_ I had an interesting encounter… _

Her blood ran cold. 

Blinking back tears, she left the bathroom and quietly gathered up her belongings as the prince got settled into bed. Glancing up quickly, her head was in her throat when she saw a familiar looking stag figurine sitting on his bedside table. She looked away, closing her bag before mumbling goodbye to him and rushing for the door.

“Lady Sigrid, wait.”

She paused, her hand on the door handle.

“Thank you.”

She merely nodded her head in acknowledgement before opening and closing the door, once she was out of his chambers taking a moment to gather herself before she all but sprinted back to her own room so she could break down and cry in peace. 

~

Stepping into the bathroom, Loki admired the illusion in the mirror before noticing that he’d left the letter he’d been reading on the stool by the tub. He folded it up neatly and tucked it into his pocket, smiling as his excitement for tonight began to build. He was looking forward to spending the night with her under the stars, far away from the banquet and his brother and father, just him and her, alone together. 

He arrived at the rendezvous spot near the stables five minutes early. He had a picnic basket and a horse already saddled, now all he had to do was wait for her to arrive.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty.

The sky was beginning to darken. His anxiety grew. Why wasn’t she here? Maybe she’d got the wrong time? Maybe she was unwell? Maybe she had lost her nerve? 

Forty minutes came and went before a servant appeared from the palace, looking rather frazzled. They handed Loki an envelope, hurrying off before they could suffer his wrath. With shaking hands, he broke the seal and took out the letter. 

_ Magpie, _

_ Either the Prince has been intercepting my letters to you, or you are in actual fact the Prince. You knew all this time, didn’t you? Were you making a mockery out of me this entire time? You lied to me. I told you so much about myself, and all you did was lie. More fool me.  _

_ I don’t want to speak to you anymore. Don’t write to me ever again. Don’t go near me. Just leave me alone.  _

<strike> _ Dove  _ </strike> _ Sigrid _

Loki stared at the tear stained letter and realised that it was his own tears falling onto the paper. He crumpled the letter up and tossed it aside, falling to the ground with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he wept. 

He knew it had been too good to be true. This was his own fault. He’d lost her. And he’d never get her back. 

~

<strike> _ Dove _ </strike>

<strike> _ My Dove _ </strike>

<strike> _ Sigrid _ </strike>

<strike> _ Darling _ </strike>

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Your Magpie. _

_ ~ _

Two weeks had come and gone. 

She missed him. 

It hurt. Her heart hurt. She felt sick to her stomach every time she remembered that he had lied to her, he had deceived her. She should have known better. She shouldn’t have ever thought that Magpie was her friend. It was her fault for becoming so invested in a stranger.

She didn’t see any trace of Loki. She wanted to know if he was well, but she was too afraid to ask. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know who to turn to. 

There was only one solution. It was stupid, but right now, she couldn’t care less. She needed his help. 

_ Magpie, _

_ I don’t know what to do. My heart hurts. Why does my heart hurt? It feels like someone ripped out my heart, I feel empty inside. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know what to believe. I feel so stupid. I feel so stupid and I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to get hurt, I don’t want to be stupid for accepting someone back into my life even though they hurt me, but I miss my Magpie so much, it hurts so much without him.  _

_ I miss the stupid prince, too. I haven’t seen him in two weeks, I don’t know if he’s even on Asgard right now. I’m too afraid to ask after him, what if this is all just a trick? What if I’m being made a fool of? Why didn’t he tell me he knew who I was? Why did he have to lie to me, why did he pretend to be someone else? Does he not trust me? Am I not good enough to be his friend?  _

_ Please tell me how to make things better, I don’t know what to do without you.  _

_ Dove.  _

_ ~ _

She was sitting in the garden amongst the herbs, eyes closed as she concentrated on memorising a particular stubborn spell Frigga had assigned for her to learn, when her peace was interrupted by a servant carrying a letter. 

She thanked them as she took the sealed letter, waiting until they had hurried back to their duties before breaking the wax seal and reading what Magpie had to say. 

_ Dove, _

_ Meet me tonight at midnight by the fountain in Frigga’s private garden.  _

<strike> _ Please. _ </strike>

_ Forever yours, _

_ Magpie _

She folded the letter up, any urge to continue memorising the spell all but gone. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before deciding to take a nap so she’d be more awake for her midnight meeting. 

~

Loki wrung his hands together nervously as he paced around the fountain. It was a few minutes until midnight struck, but he had a feeling she wasn’t going to show up. 

“Hello.”

He stopped pacing, turning around swiftly, exhaling in relief when he saw that it was her, wrapped up warm in a hooded cloak which she pulled down to reveal a rather melancholy expression on her pretty face. 

“Hello…” He sat down by the edge of the fountain and patted the space next to him. “Sit?”

She sat down next to him, accidentally brushing against him in the process. His heart gave a traitorous soar from that brief moment of contact. He worried at his top lip with his finger as the silence began to drag, neither one of them able to break it just yet. 

“I thought you were my friend,” she said finally, not looking at him. 

His gut clenched with guilt. 

“I am your friend. More than your friend, I hope…” He trailed off when she glanced at him warily. “I didn’t know who you were until you showed up at the palace. I had a few suspicions beforehand, but it was confirmation.”

“You were really rude to me when we met.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Thor was… I was convinced Thor was going to woo you, and I…” He trailed off uncertainly. “I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be friends with me.”

“You don’t get to decide who I can or can’t be friends with,” she argued, shooting him an annoyed glower. “And I don’t appreciate you pretending to be somebody else. You kissed me under that illusion! That was my first kiss!” 

“I’m sorry, truly I am.”

“You know all the time, didn’t you? Mocking me when I mentioned the princes in one of my letters. You’re a horrible friend!” She burst into tears, unable to hold back the ride any longer. 

Loki didn’t know what to do. He blinked rapidly, struggling to think of anything to say, but then found himself instinctively wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, stroking her hair as he guided her head to rest against his chest, feeling her tears soaking through his clothes. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, blinking back his own tears. “I didn’t want you to hate me. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t hate you!” She sat up with a huff. “You’re so stupid sometimes! I’m not crying because I hate you, I’m crying because I love you!” 

He stared at her in stunned silence for about half a minute before blurting out, “You love  _ me?  _ Why?”

She frowned. “Huh?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you love me?”

He could tell she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “I don’t know,” she began with a shrug. “I’ve never been in love before, I don’t know what procedures there are or...or anything like that…” 

“I don’t think there’s a procedure when it comes to love…” He licked his lips nervously. “Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know. I thought you’d know what to you. You’re older than me, you’re supposed to be… wiser! That’s why I wrote to you. I don’t know what to do!” She buried her head in her hands. “I hate this! I hate feeling like this!”

“I have a way of making you feel better…” He knew he was about to take a huge risk with her, but it seemed direct action was required to get through to her. “Look at me.”

She hesitated before looking at him, her lips parted slightly, her eyes full of questioning. Loki licked his lips, reaching out to her until his hands were cradling her face. Her eyelids fluttered half shut, her cheeks warming up underneath his touch.

“Magpie…” she whispered, a droplet of water caught in her eyelashes. “I don’t want this to be a trick.”

“It isn’t.” He gently pressed a kiss to her lips. “This isn’t a trick.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips smooshing against his insistently. In their enthusiastic state, they ended up losing their balance, both of them falling into the cold water of the fountain.

Spluttering and coughing, Sigrid started laughing at the expression on Loki’s face when he emerged from the water looking like a drowned cat. In retaliation, he dunked her head under the fountain, soaking her even more than she already was.

Shrieking, she started wrestling with him, the pair of them laughing well into the early hours of the morning. 

~

_ To Magpie, _

_ I love you. _

_ Your Dove. _

_ Dearest Dove, _

_ I love you too. _

_ Your Magpie. _

****  
  



End file.
